The present invention relates generally to the field of semantic attributes, and more particularly to analyzing semantic attributes associated with an image for improved sentiment content within social media.
Social media encompasses a collection of online communication channels dedicated to community-based input, interaction, content sharing, and collaboration that are accessible from any location with Internet access by mobile and web-based technologies, thus creating highly interactive platforms. Social media technologies include websites and/or applications that take on many different forms, such as blogs, business networks, enterprise social networks, forums, microblogs, photo sharing, product/service reviews, social bookmarking, social gaming, social networks, video sharing, and virtual worlds. Users employ computer-mediated tools associated with the social media to create, share, or exchange information, ideas, and pictures/videos within virtual communities and networks though the online communication channels. For example, a user posts a comment and an image on a social media website making the comment and the image viewable to other users. Upon viewing the post, the individuals are able to interact through the social media website with one another through interactions (e.g., comments, votes, sentiments, etc.) regarding the content of the post (e.g., comment and image).
Semantics is the study of meaning, such as what a source or sender expresses, communicates, or conveys in a message to an observer or receiver, what the receiver infers from the current context focusing on the relation between signifiers (e.g., words, phrases, signs, and symbols), and what the signifiers represent. Semantic properties or meaning properties are aspects of a linguistic unit, such as a morpheme (e.g., minimal grammatical units of a language), word, or sentence that contribute to the meaning of that linguistic unit and may describe the semantic components of a word. In this sense, semantic properties are used to define the semantic field of a word or set of words by grouping a set of words by meaning in which the set of words refers to a specific subject. For example, the word “man” infers the reference is human, male, and adult, whereas the word “female” is a common component of girl, woman, and actress.